


The kids

by stahl_021801



Series: Single stories of my favorite fandoms [2]
Category: Chicago Hope, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Heartbreak, Mpreg, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Jack finally makes the move down to NOLA after he finds out about Dwayne's pregnancy. The job at the base was still ago but was delayed due to a shortage at Chicago Hope."Dwayne?" asked Jack."Any word, Jack?" asks Dwayne."Yes. This week is when I am packing up and moving down. They are fully staffed and I will be done for the delivery," says Jack.





	The kids

**Author's Note:**

> I used a translation app for the Farsi that is used in this story. I apologise if it is wrong. let me know if it is and I will fix it.

Jack had heard about the pregnancy and was working on getting down to NOLA as soon as possible. It has taken almost 8 months for the NOLA Children's hospital to open up a position for Jack McNeil-Pride to move to as he moves to NOLA to be with his expecting husband. "I got it Dwayne, I got the job," says Jack.

 

"That is awesome, Jack. I am very happy that you are home for good. I am due in another 4 weeks with the twins. I can't wait," says Dwayne.

 

"I understand that Dwayne. I am looking forward to this," says Jack.

 

"So am I, Jack. I am happy that this is happening. When are you going to be down here by?" asked Dwayne.

 

"This week," says Jack.

 

"Wow....I can't wait. This is a great day for me," says Dwayne.

 

"I am glad that this is happening for us Dwayne. When do you go onto leave from work?" asked Jack.

 

"In 2 weeks. I am happy that this is going to be happening to us right now. I have been nervous about the delivery," says Dwayne.

 

"I know, Dwayne. It will be okay. At the end of the week we can do dinner that we have been longing to do for awhile. I am looking forward to you filling me up again. I have been wearing the plug since you left. No one has noticed the difference in my gate with that in. I have been thinking about taking it out since it I am not bending any easier to get it out," says Dwayne.

 

"I am impressed that you have kept it in this long," says Jack. 

 

"How about us going to a B&B after you get settled in?" asked Dwayne.

 

"Sounds good, but you aren't that quiet in bed," says Jack with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

 

"Call me when you leave. I have to get going for work. I will call later, if we don't get a case," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay King. I love you," says JAck.

 

"I love you, too, Jack. Looking forward to seeing you again, husband," says Dwayne.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne heads into the office and sees a package waiting for him on his desk. "Open on the day of Delivery" says the note. Dwayne sets the bag off to the side of his file cabinet. Loretta sees Dwayne and smiles at him. "Dwayne Pride," says Loretta. 

 

"Hey Doc. How are you?" asked Dwayne. 

 

"I am well, Dwayne. How are you feeling? Has he gotten a position at the Children's hospital?" asked Loretta.

 

"He has. He will be here at the end of the week. I am doing good Loretta. I am nervous about this Loretta. I haven't delivered a baby since Laurel was born," says Dwayne as Loretta looked at him with a look of shock.

 

"I have known you for how long now, Dwayne and never knew that since we have first met," says Loretta.

 

"I know, Loretta. It was something that I never wanted anyone to know about me though," says Dwayne.

 

"I know, Dwayne. I am happy for you," says Loretta as they hug. "May I?" 

 

"Yes you can Doc," says Dwayne.

 

Chris, Hanah, Tammy, and Sebastian walk into the office and sees Dwayne and Loretta talking.

 

"King?" asked Chris.

 

"Hey guys. Loretta and I were just talking.  Jack will be here by the end of the week," says Dwayne.

 

"That is great Dwayne. I can't wait to meet him properly," says Chris.

 

"I am happy to hear that, Dwayne," says Tammy.

 

"We need to do a team dinner," says Hanah.

 

"I agree with Hanah. Team dinner," says Sebastian.

 

"We will in a couple of weeks. We want some alone time for a couple of days," says Dwayne.

 

"We get it, King. Just let us know when you want to do this," says Chris.

 

"Agreed," says the rest of the team.

 

"I will guys. Now what do we have going on," says Dwayne as he sat down in his chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack was finishing up his paperwork with the Children's hospital in NOLA, when Marshall walked in. "Jack?" asked Marshall.

 

"What can I do for you Marshall?" asked Jack.

 

"When do you leave?" asked Marshall.

 

"I leave at the end of the week. I have everything ready for the move already. I can't wait to see my husband again," says Jack.

 

"I know you are, Jack. I just wanted to give this to you before you leave. I hope you have room in your bag on the drive down to NOLA," says Marshall as he handed him the gift bag.

 

Jack sets it down on the table and starts to open it. Jack sees toys, games, gift cards, and a couple of other things that Dwayne could use during the teething process. "Did everyone pitch in?" asked Jack.

 

"Everyone on the staff of Chicago Hope. You will be missed Jack," says Marshall as the two men hug.

 

"This was wonderful gift. Thank you so very much," says Jack.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne felt a little off when he was at work alone. He gets up and walks around the office to see if that would help with what he was feeling. He felt like he had Braxton-Hicks  contractions going on as he was walking the room. "Loretta?" asked Dwayne.

 

"Yes, Dwayne. What can I do for you?" asked Loretta.

 

"Can you swing over to the office? I don't know what is wrong and I don't want to worry the team. I just need to figure out what is going on right now with me," says Dwayne as he had some shortness of breath.

 

"I am on my way Dwayne and I am bringing my gear just encase," says Loretta.

 

"Thanks for making a house call, Loretta. I will see you soon," says Dwayne.

 

"Give me about 20 minutes Dwayne," says Loretta.

 

"See you in 20," says Dwayne.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dwayne pulls out his phone to call Jack to find out what could be going on with him. "Jack?" asked Dwayne.

 

"Hello my love. What is new?" asked Jack.

 

"It's nothing but I just wanted to talk ask you about something," says Dwayne.

 

"Is anything wrong?" asked Jack.

 

"Nothing, but I feel like I am have Braxton-Hicks contractions right now, but I don't know. I am having Loretta come over and give me a check at the office," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay, Dwayne. Are they at regular intervals?" asked Jack.

 

"No they are not, Jack," says Dwayne.

 

"It could be nothing but good to have Loretta look at you," says Jack.

 

"Okay, Jack. I just needed to hear that. I can't wait until you get here," says Dwayne.

 

"It has been to long since we have had any fun. I can't wait for you to fuck me hard," says Jack.

 

"I have heard that the sex can start labor. I am okay with that," says Dwayne.

 

"I will have my hands on that cock soon, Dwayne," says Jack.

 

"I am looking forward to the stress relief that is coming soon," says Dwayne.

 

"Very well, Dwayne. I love you baby," says Jack.

 

"I love you, Jack," says Dwayne as they hang up.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loretta walks into the office and sees that Dwayne was nowhere to be found. "DWAYNE?" yells Loretta.

 

Dwayne hears her calling him as he was in the bathroom. "Hey doc. Didn't mean to scare you. I had to use the head," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay Dwayne. Lets get you over to the couch. Then I can check you to see what is going on," says Loretta.

 

"Okay," says Dwayne as he places his hand on the lower part of belly as he starts to feel the Braxton-Hicks contractions happening again.

"Dwayne?" asked Loretta.

 

"I am good, Loretta. It might be Braxton-Hicks going on right now with me," says Dwayne.

 

"Let's find out forsure," says Loretta.

 

Dwayne walks over to the couch and lays down. "Let's get you a little more comfortable for this check up," says Loretta.

 

"Okay doc," says Dwayne as he undoes his pants for the doctor to take a look at his progress.

 

"Easy Dwayne. You will feel a bit of pressure down there. It will be okay," says Loretta.

 

"Well?" asked Dwayne.

 

"You are 3 cm along already. I know that you still have a month to go but I can probably say that it won't be the 4 weeks that you have left. I have a feeling that it could be in two more weeks Dwayne," says Loretta.

 

"Wow. I didn't realize that I was that dilated, Loretta. I am worried that Jack won't get here in time for the birth," says Dwayne as he feels another wave of the Braxton-Hicks contractions going on again.

 

"I think you should call him and see if he can fly down instead. I think he really needs to be here now," says Loretta.

 

"Thanks Loretta," says Dwayne.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Dwayne?" asked Jack.

 

"Hey Jack," says Dwayne.

 

"What did Loretta tell you?" asked Jack.

 

"That you should hop on a flight and get here instead of driving. I am 3 cm dilated already, Jack," says Dwayne.

 

"Wow," says Jack.

 

"I know that is crazy," says Dwayne.

 

"I will see if I can get a flight home," says Jack.

 

"Let me know when you do decide on that so Chris can pick you up," says Dwayne.

 

"I will Dwayne. I love you," says Jack.

 

"See you sooner than you think," says Dwayne.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jack goes back into the office to talk with Dr. Phillip Walters on the news that Dwayne just gave him. "Dr. Walters?" asked Jack as he knocked on the door.

 

"Come on in Jack. What can I do for you?" asked Dr. Walters.

 

"He's going into early labor. I don't think I can make it in time if I drive. I need to leave today to get to him?" says Jack.

 

"That soon? Wow. Okay, Jack. I will post date your paperwork to say that you were going on paternity leave starting on Saturday," says Dr. Walters.

 

"Thank you so much, Phil. I need to leave then. I have to do one last set of rounds and then fly out," says Jack.

 

"Good luck, Jack. I know that this will be a good thing for you," says Phil.

 

"Thanks," says Jack as he hugs Phil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loretta stayed with Dwayne until he was going to leave for the night. He sees a familiar number popping up on his phone from the NOPD. "This is Pride," says Dwayne.

 

"Hey Dwayne. It's Captain McGuire. Do you have a minute?" asked McGuire.

 

"I always do for you, McGuire. What's going on?" asked Dwayne.

 

"There was a fatal accident off of Bourbon near the True Tone. It was identified as an NCIS registered Silverado," says McGuire.

 

"No!! Not Chris. Don't tell me he was driving," says Dwayne.

 

"I am sorry Dwayne. Also, the other driver has passed. It was........I am sorry Dwayne, but it was....Laurel," says McGuire

 

"OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne as he clinches at the sid of his belly.

 

"Easy Dwayne. Lay down. I got you," says Loretta. "McGuire, it's Doc Wade. I need an ambulance for Dwayne. Tell them his is in active labor and his water just broke," says Loretta.

 

"I will and Loretta; Chris and Laurel are gone," says McGuire.

 

"Dear god. Thanks," says Loretta.

 

"I have them on the way. They are about 10 minutes out," says McGuire.

 

'Understood," says Loretta as she hangs up her phone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This is McNeil," says Jack.

 

"Jack, it's Loretta. Emergency situation. Early labor due to stress. Not over the phone. I will tell you when you get here. Get to the airport and ask for a NOLA Medical flight. Explain what has happened," says Loretta.

 

"What has happened, Doc?" asked Jack.

 

"Two deaths of really close people that we all know," says Loretta.

 

"Okay. I am leaving early anyways. I am heading to ORD. Is Chris going to be getting me at the NOLA airport?" says Jack.

 

"He is one of the two deaths," says Loretta.

 

"Thanks for telling me about that, Doc," says Jack.

 

"I will get you as soon as you get here," says Loretta.

 

"It means a lot, Loretta," says Jack.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three hours after Dwayne started his Labor, Jack was walking in to his hospital room with his luggage and a grin on his face. 'King?" asked Jack.

 

"Jack, when....did you....get here?" asked Dwayne as he is breathing through his contractions.

 

"I am happy to have made it in time, Dwayne," says Jack as he kisses Dwayne on the forehead.

 

 "Thanks.....I needed.............that......AHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Dwayne as the doctor walks into the room.

 

"I take it that you are just about ready Dwayne. Let me check you," says the Doctor and sees that his water has broken and that he is 8 cm now.

 

"Well Dwayne, your husband got here just at the right time. I would say about another two hours if that to get you fully dilated," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay Doctor," says Dwayne.

 

"I will check you in a half hour," says the doctor.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Jack was talking with Dwayne as he could feel the pressure building up in his bottom. "I think its time, Jack. It really hurts down there," says Dwayne.

 

"It's okay, Dwayne. It will hurt for a while until they are born. I will be right here with you," says Jack.

 

"Thanks.....god that...hurts," says Dwayne as he tries to adjust his weight to get more comfortable.

 

"Dwayne, it will be okay. Just give it a minute. The doctor will be right in," says Jack.

 

"Hello Dwayne. How is it going?" asked the Doctor. 

 

"I hurt.....really bad," says Dwayne as the doctor moves over to check him.

 

"May I?" asked the doctor.

 

"Sure thing, Doctor," says Dwayne.

 

The doctor lifts up the sheet and spreads Dwayne's legs to see how he is doing. "I already have a head coming out of you, Dwayne. Jack, get the nurse," says the Doctor.

 

Jack runs out of the room to the nurses station to see his husband's nurse sitting there on the phone. "It's time. Doctor wanted me to get you," says Jack.

 

"Okay. I am on the way. Sarah, I have to go. i will call you when I am done with this delivery," says the nurse.

 

"Okay mom," says Sarah.

 

 

 

 

The nurse comes running into the room with the kit just in time to see Dwayne deliver the first of two babies.

 

"Here," says the Nurse as she hands the doctor the delivery kits.

 

"Thanks. Dwayne, go ahead and push. I have the head and shoulders already. One last light push with this baby," says the doctor.

 

Okay," says Dwayne as he starts to push ever so slightly. 

 

"Just breathe, love," says Jack.

 

"I have her," says the Doctor. 

 

"A girl?" asked Dwayne.

 

"Yes, Dwayne a girl. She is beautiful," says Jack.

 

The doctor cleans up their baby girl and hand her to Jack. Jack was so nervous when he was handed her by the doctor. "Dwayne?" asked Jack as he walks back over to his husband with the baby.

 

 "She is beautiful," says Dwayne as he feels more pain running through his body. 

 

"Doctor!" yells Jack as he looks at Dwayne's face as he grabs back their daughter.

 

"I got her," says the nurse.

 

"Dwayne, just breathe," says Jack.

 

The doctor sees that Dwayne is fully dilated again. "Your other baby is about ready to meet the world," says the doctor. 

 

Loretta watches from the door and sees that their daughter is fussing and walks in. "May I Dwayne?" asked Loretta as his daughter starts to cry.

 

"Yeah Doc," says Dwayne as he pushes again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks Loretta," says Jack as he nods his head.

 

"No problem," says Doc Wade.

 

McGuire's named popped up on Loretta's phone again.

 

"This is Wade. What can i do for you McGuire?" asked Loretta as she is holding her future goddaughter.

 

"I have a lead on the investigation into Laurel and Christopher's death near the Tru Tone. Can I talk with Dwayne?" asked McGuire.

 

"I wish i could have you talk to him right now, but he is delivering his second child," says Loretta.

 

"When he gets a chance, have him call me. Pass a long a congratulations for me," says McGuire.

 

"I will, McGuire. Thanks for the call," says Loretta.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne pushes for the last time and is able to see his son for the first time. "I have your son, Dwayne," says the doctor.

 

"A son? A Daughter? Wow. I.....WOW," says Dwayne.

 

Dwayne looks over and sees the tears rolling down Jack's face. "This is....amazing, Dwayne. I love.....you," says Jack.

 

"I love you," says Dwayne as the two men kiss.

 

Loretta walks over with their daughter and hands her to Dwayne. "Thank you for everything Loretta," says the two men.

 

"You are very welcome, gentlemen. Dwayne, McGuire called while you were delivering your son. I told him that you would call him when you have a chance.He has a couple of leads on what happened," says Loretta.

 

"Jack, I need to talk with you for a moment," says Loretta.

 

"Okay. Dwayne, I will be right back," says Jack.

 

"Don't keep him to long Loretta," says Dwayne with a small grin on his face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"The other person that died in the accident was his daughter, Laurel," says Loretta.

 

"Oh my god. That is why the early delivery. I got his back, Doc. I will keep you informed on how we are doing, especially, Dwayne ever week," says Jack.

 

"Thank you for understanding on how this has happened to Dwayne," says Loretta as they hug.

 

Jack takes a minute to gain his composure again before walking back over to Dwayne's side.

 

"Everything okay, Jack," says Dwayne.

 

"Loretta, told me about what has happened Dwayne and I am very sorry. To lose two people that we all loved is hard, but to lose your daughter as well, is really hard," says Jack as he grabs Dwayne's hand and kisses it.  

 

"I needed that Jack. I owe Loretta big time. I would like to make her their godmother," says Dwayne.

 

"Loretta, would be perfect," says Jack.

 

"Perfect for what?" asked Loretta as she didn't hear the whole conversation.

 

"Loretta Wade, the godmother, of the Pride-McNeil children," says Dwayne.

 

Loretta stared at the two men and the newborns as she cried. "Yes," says Loretta.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Loretta?" asked Sonja.

 

"Hello, Sonja. What can I do for you my dear child?" asked Loretta.

 

"I just wanted to see how Dwayne was after I heard the radio call go out. Is Chris and Laurel here to meet the babies?" asked Sonja.

 

"I am sorry to say that both Laurel and Christopher died in that accident near the Tru Tone. That is what caused Dwayne to deliver early," says Loretta.

 

"Oh god...I had no idea, Loretta. When did this happen?" asked Sonja.

 

"This morning. Jack made it down just in time to see Dwayne deliver there children," says Loretta.

 

"That is bad timing," says Sonja as she and Loretta hug. Hannah walks up towards the two women and noticed the tears.

 

"Is everything okay with Dwayne and the babies?" asked Hannah. 

 

"They are fine, but there was a double fatality near the Tru Tone. Christopher and his daughter, Laurel. McGuire is taking lead on this right now," says Loretta.

 

"Oh no. Is that why he's here early?" asked Hannah.

 

"Yes. He was on the phone and McGuire told him about Laurel and Chris. Then started to get really bad cramps and was already 3-4 cm. dilated at that point and went fast to having a boy and a girl. Also a very funny godmother named Loretta Wade," says Loretta.

 

"That is so sad but so exciting at the same time," says Sebastian.

 

"I am going to talk with Dwayne to let him know that you guys are here," says Loretta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Dwayne?" asked Loretta.

 

"Hey there Loretta," says Dwayne.

 

"The rest of the team is here and would like to meet the rest of the family," says Loretta.

 

"Really? Send them in," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay," says Loretta. "Come on in guys."

 

"Hello dwayne," says Sonja.

 

"Hey Boss," says Sebastian.

 

"خدا و خدا شما و فرزندان شما محافظت می کند. ما این خانواده با زندگی ما محافظت می کند. (May god and allah protect you and your children. We will protect this family with our lives)," says Hannah.

 

"Thank you all for coming. That was beautiful Hannah," says Dwayne.

 

"This is Jack. Jack, this is Sonja, Sebastian, and Hannah. Team, this is my husband, Jack McNeil. Here is our bundles of joy. No names just yet," says Dwayne.

 

"They are beautiful Dwayne. Congratulations Jack. You will make great fathers," says Sonja.

 

"I am just going to say this for your son's name; Christopher LaSalle Pride-McNeil," says Sebastian.

 

"I actually like that Sebastian," says Dwayne. "What do you think, Jack?" 

 

"It would be a really good way to remember him and have this child grow up to be a strong person and of good character," says Jack.

 

"I agree, Dwayne. Chris would have been honored by this," says Loretta.

 

"I wholeheartedly agree with the team," says Hannah.

 

"Well, one name down. One to go," says Dwayne.

 

"I think your daughter's name should be one that you pick yourselves and then tell us," says Sonja.

 

"We will," says Jack.

 

"Loretta Laurel Pride McNeil, has a nice ring to it," says Dwayne with a grin on his tired face. Loretta takes a minute to let the name they just said sink in. She turns to the two men and starts to cry.

 

"I am honored," says Loretta.

 

Jack and Loretta hug. She gives Dwayne a kiss on the cheek as she is still crying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It has been, now 15 years since Loretta and Chris were brought into this world with the thanks of Loretta Wade.

 

"Dad?" asked Christopher.

 

"Yes, Chris. What can I do for you?" asked Dwayne.

 

"I want to talk to you about joining the ROTC program at school for the Navy," says Christopher.

 

"Have you talked with pops?" asked Dwayne. 

 

"I did dad. He supports me and my decision. I just wanted to talk with you on it," says Christopher.

 

"I am glad that you came to me and pops. We will always help you. Unless you get a girl pregnant outside of wedlock, then we disown your ass," says Dwayne.

 

"I understand, Daddy," says Christopher.

 

"Come here," says Dwayne as he gives his son a hug.

 

 

 

"Pops?" asked Loretta.

 

"Yes pumpkin. What can I do for you?" asked Jack.

 

"I was wanting to talk to you or daddy about this issue. I am worried that there is something wrong with me. I have had blood coming out of me for no real reason," says Loretta.

 

"It's a natural course of action, sweety. A woman goes through what is called menstrual cycles. She has what is called a period. It helps to make way for the chance of having a baby. It won't be something that you will have to worry about until you are married. Right?" says Jack. 

 

"I get now dad. Thanks. When is Chris talking to daddy about the Navy Rotc thing?" asked Loretta.

 

"Right now, Loretta. Did we ever tell the two of you how you got your names?" asked Jack.

 

"Only once but we were really young. About 5," says Loretta.

 

"Well, I will tell you," says Jack as they walk over to the couch.

 

 

 

"So, Loretta, is a name that we loved from when your father's team had said it at the hospital the day the two of your were born. I don't think we ever told you about, daddy's first born, baby girl. Here name was Laurel. Loretta was the name of Doctor Loretta Wade. The medical examiner that was a really good friend to all of us. She was with daddy, when he started to go into early labor with you and Christopher. She helped daddy until I got there. She came and got me at the airport the day you both were born. Christopher got his name from a really good man named Christopher LaSalle. He was daddy's best friend before we ever met," says Jack.

 

"I never knew that pops. I am glad you told me about this. I bet Laurel was super nice," says Loretta.

 

"Yes she was. I only met her a dozen different times. She was in college when her and Christopher died that day," says Jack.

 

"That is really sad, pops. I am glad that daddy has gotten a little bit better since then," says Loretta.

 

"Me too, sweety. It was a hard couple of months for your father and I. We nearly got divorced because of that day happening the way it had happened," says Jack.

 

"I love you both, pops. I am happy that you worked it out," says Loretta.

 

"Me too," says Jack as Loretta walked away. 


End file.
